


Same

by RenaRoo



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaRoo/pseuds/RenaRoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Bruce have a short chat on patrol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by luanna255~

The Gotham air hit his face with a familiarity that was hard to explain. It’d been a few weeks since he had been able to do this – obligations and friends and family beyond the Gotham County limits. 

It’d been even longer since the rush of having that presence by his side, that safety net that made him feel like he could trust his back even facing Ra’s al Ghul. 

Dick hit the rooftop, first and with far more pizzazz than Bruce, but there was a certain appreciation he could have for the firm calculation his old partner took with every landing, with every _movement._ The sort of control and mastery of muscle that would take people a lifetime. 

It was the sort of thing he didn’t appreciate until it _wasn’t_ his and Bruce’s Dynamic Duo that sailed across the Gotham sky night after night anymore. 

But, he supposed, leaving gave him nothing if not the penchant for occasional nostalgia. 

“Here,” Bruce said, firm and curt as he led them toward the edge of the roof. “I’ve been monitoring the Penguin’s shipments from here for the past week.”

“Nice,” Dick said, following suit. “Anything juicy yet? Or you waiting for something _really_ big?”

It was either from being or in the zone or just not being charmed by the question, Bruce ducked down near the ledge and leaned forward, eyes narrowing as he watched. Dick followed and leaned even further forward, precariously balanced on the balls of his feet. 

“So what do you need me to do tonight?” Dick asked, trying to suppress that instinctive eagerness. “I know you were supposed to patrol with Robin later–”

“Robin is failing Physics,” Bruce said flatly, though Dick would recognize that flicker of irritation in the jut of his jaw anywhere. “He is grounded until the grade’s pulled up.” 

Caught off guard, Dick couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of the scenario. “How the hell is _Robin_ failing Physics? He could do that stuff in his sleep!”

“Apparently not,” Bruce said with what almost sounded like a grunt. “Since he’s been sleeping through the classes.”

Dick pinched between his eyes but couldn’t help but smile. “Ah, Timmy. Forgetting Robin Lessons 101.”

There was s crinkle by the edge of Bruce’s mouth, the sort of give to his well hidden fondness that had come unexpectedly with age. Dick had watched it grow over time, never really realizing who had caused it to start to begin with. 

“He should know better,” Bruce finally said after a long time. “He’s been Robin long enough. He knows school comes first.”

“He wants to impress you,” Dick defended gently. “You know that. It’s the thrill of being Robin – trying to find increasingly dramatic ways to impress your stoic partner with some aptitude, determination, and a growing sense of individuality.” 

“You’re speaking with some authority,” Bruce mused.

“Please. When it comes to Robin? Who else _is_  the authority?” Dick asked, rocking back on the balls of his feet. “When you’re Robin? You’d do anything for your partner. It’s the law of the job.”

“Hnn,” Bruce articulated, pulling out his binoculars to check on a distant approaching truck. “That’s not what I let you start Robin for.”

“Of course not,” Dick agreed. “The oath by a candle gives no such indication.”

When it was apparent that Bruce was not going to share what was on the other end of his binoculars, Dick pulled out his own pair. It took some focus, but he noticed the license plate almost immediately with practiced skill. 

“2nd2nd,” Dick nearly rolled his eyes as he read. “Classy. So you know that he’s doing business with Two-Face now. That new information?”

“Old,” Bruce said lowly. “They both take issue with Black Mask’s territory. It’s made an unstable alliance.”

“Ah,” Dick settled back on his feet. Stable or not, an alliance meant that Bruce didn’t plan on inhibiting the parties just yet. There was probably a deal with Cobblepot in the works. Or Selina, given the proximity to the East End – and Dick knew better than to suggest moving in when Catwoman probably had plans for the streets. 

Instead he refocused on the question of partnership. 

“I never stopped thinking of you as my partner, not really,” Dick decided to confess. It felt hardly like a confession to him, not when it was such a blatant part of what made them _them._

But then again, Dick knew better than most the power of allowing the words to be said rather than silent. 

“I mean, I’m my own hero and all. Make no mistake. And I know no one blows up faster than I do when you start getting, well, _particularly_ bossy,” he continued, earning another signature grunt. “But at the end of it all, I’d die for you. I hope you know that. Sometimes I think you don’t know what you mean to us and… I hate that.”

Dick took another sweeping gaze of the area before putting away his binoculars. 

He was caught by surprise to see that Bruce’s hands had dropped down to his knees, the binoculars held between them still. His head was bowed silently, like the wind had been knocked out of him despite his well practiced, even breaths.

Fumbling slightly, Dick forced a laugh. “Of course, I’d haunt you in the afterlife. But, really, it’s the thought that counts.”

Bruce finally took a breath and looked at Dick steadily. “Same,” he said evenly, then he went into motion, pulling out his grapplegun and shooting into the distance. As if Dick wasn’t fast enough to keep up.

“About the ‘die for you’ or ‘haunting’ thing?” Dick called out as they swung across the pass. 

“Both,” Bruce promised, an almost hidden smirk beneath his cowl.

Dick couldn’t help but grin back.


End file.
